Nightmare Before Halloween!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Nightmare Before Christmas Crossover with YuGiOh! OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!**

**Nightmare Before Halloween!**

Nightmare Before Christmas crossover with Yu-Gi-OH.

Characters: Jack- Yami

Sally- Yugi

Vampire- Seto

Werewolf # 1- Marik

Werewolf # 2- Bakura

Zero- Zero

Scientist- Grandpa

Joey- Human

Ryou- Human

Malik- Human

Pegasus- Villain

Pairings: YamixYugi

Future Pairings: SetoxJoey RyouxBakura and MalikxMarik

Setting: Day Before Halloween! Halloween Town and Domino, Japan

Happens after Jack and Sally got together in the Nightmare Before Christmas Movie!

**Coming soon to you!**

**October 31, 2007**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS!**

Sakura: Well here it is, I hope you all enjoy

Yumi: Hope you enjoy this one-shot by Sakura.

(Opening: This is Halloween)

"Town Meeting! Town Meeting!"

A little black beat up one seater car with a roof and no windows came riding around the town of Halloween. Creatures of all kinds started to come out of their homes. Vampires, Zombies, headless zombies, witches, werewolves, little zombie children, skeletons, ghosts, and so on came out. Anything scary you could think of was there.

Halloween town is a dark and scary place. The sun is almost never seen and the moon is always out. The buildings are all gray and black. Most of them are missing windows or have holes in the walls. The sidewalks have potholes in them and bugs coming out every which way. The water is a slimy green color and the food is just gross. It was not a place for humans.

A tall building stood in the center of the town with a clock at the top. The clock was counting down how long till Halloween. On the top step was a podium with a short, fat man, who had too big of a smile on and a grey suit, stood. All the creatures stood below the bottom step and looked up. Everyone was talking until the short man held up his hand.

"Welcome everyone to this town meeting. As your mayor I would just like to say it is great to see all your horrible faces. Everyone knows tomorrow is Halloween."

Everyone cheered.

"Yes, Yes, I am exited too, but before we finish up with the plans for this Halloween. I would just like to let a very close friend of mine, say a few words."

Everyone went silent.

"Mr. Yami Skeleton! The Pumpkin King!"

Nobody was quiet. The doors behind the podium opened to show two people. One was about 5"6 in height and was skinny. He was wearing a black striped suit with a white shirt and a spider for a tie. He was pale white and so were his bangs that framed part of his face with one or two going up into his jet-black hair. The tip of his hair was white also. The only color he had on him was his eyes. Those were a narrow blood crimson. This was the pumpkin king.

The boy beside him was about 5"2 in height and was skinny also. He was wearing a multiply color dress with patches everywhere. It went to his knees and had no sleeves. He had light blue skin and amethyst eyes. His hair was almost like Yami's, but his had color and his bangs didn't go up into his hair. His hair was black with crimson tips and blonde bangs. His bangs framed his face perfectly and one fell right between his eyes like a lightning bolt. He had stitches everywhere on his skin, where his body parts met, except on his face, which was perfectly, smooth. He reminded most people of a rag doll. This was the pumpkin king's partner, Yugi.

Yami stepped up to the podium. "Hello fellow creatures."

Everyone clapped for him then got quiet.

"We all know that tomorrow is Halloween right."

"Right!"

"Good, because we are going to make this the best…"

"Best!"

"Scariest…"

"Scariest!"

"Craziest…."

"Craziest!"

"Halloween Ever!"

"The Best, Scariest, Craziest, Halloween Ever!"

Everyone was cheering.

Once things calmed down, Yami spoke again. "Now everyone knows what they are going to be doing and we will work hard today to get it finished. My partner Yugi will help you if you need anything done and the mayor will tell you what you will be doing if you don't already know. I thank you for your time and now here is your mayor back."

He backed up and the mayor walked back up to the podium. "Let's give Yami another cheer!"

Yami bowed as everyone howled, clapped, and cheered for him. As the mayor talked to the creatures, Yami pulled Yugi off somewhere. They walked and walked until, they got to some tall gates. Above the gates it said graveyard. Yami opened the gates and pulled Yugi in before closing them back.

As they walked they passed a lot of graves, they stopped by one that said Zero. Yugi gave a low whistle and out came a pure white ghost dog with an orange glowing nose.

Yugi kneeled down and patted his head. "Hey there boy."

Yami pulled a rib bone out of his pocket and threw it. "Go get it boy."

Zero flew after it.

Yugi giggled as he stood. He put his hand back in Yami's as they walked some more.

The two came to a pumpkin patch at the end of the graveyard. Zero was following behind with the rib bone in mouth. There were pumpkins everywhere and a hill in the middle of it all with a curl at the end point. Yami lead Yugi to the top as the moon rose up.

Yugi looked at it. "Its beautiful."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Your more beautiful."

Yugi sighed as he laid his head on Yami's chest. "It's been crazy this week, I've missed you holding me so much."

Yami nodded. "I know, but I want this Halloween to be better, then the last one."

Yugi smiled up at him. "This time, don't try and take over Christmas."

Yami held up his hand. "I promise."

Yugi put his hand in Yami's. Their faces got closer together and there lips almost met when…

"Yami! Yami! Yami!"

Yami pulled back from Yugi and looked down to see two people he disliked a lot. Taking Yugi's hand, they headed back down the hill.

At the bottom were two little kids. One had brown hair and purple eyes with little red horns coming out of his head. He had on a red outfit with a red tail coming out of his pants.

The other one had short green hair and brown eyes. His body looked beaten and scared. He had on black pants and a multiply color shirt.

Yami glared at the two. "Rex, Weevil, what do you two want?"

The devil named Rex smiled. "Our boss wants to know if he can join everyone for Halloween."

Yami growled. "No! I will not let that foul man out. He almost killed Mr. Claus and Yugi."

Weevil laughed. "But you wanted him to have Mr. Claws."

"I wanted you all to kidnap him, not give him to Pegasus!"

"But…"

Yami turned around for a minute, then turned back with the scariest face ever. "NO Out of My Site Now!"

They ran as fast as they could.

Yugi tried not to laugh and looked worried at Yami. He always got mad at the two whenever they were around.

Zero came up and handed Yami the rib bone.

Yami grabbed it and threw it as far as he could. Zero chased after it. "Stupid bakas after what they did last year. That boss will be lucky to see the light of the moon, before he gets to join us for Halloween."

Yugi wrapped his arms around him. "Calm down, don't let them get to you."

Yami returned the embrace. "I know it's just, hard. I mean I did tell them to kidnap Mr. Claus, but then things got so out of hand."

Yugi kissed him. "Shut up, no more about last year. Think about this year. You have me and a wonderful Halloween night to look forward to."

"What would I do without you."

"Nothing." Another kiss. "So about this Halloween…"

"No."

Yugi pouted. "But it's not fair, every Halloween everyone goes off and has fun, while I'm stuck here with my grandpa."

Yami kissed Yugi's nose. "I'm sorry, but it's not safe for you in the human world."

Yugi looked down. "But it's boring here, please."

Yami grabbed Yugi's chin and made him look at him. "How about we make a deal. I will take you today, when it's night in the human world, so you can see what its all about."

Yugi's eyes lit up.

"But you have to promise to stay here on Halloween night."

Yugi hugged Yami. "Thank you, Thank you!" He gave him a good long kiss.

Barking got their attention. They broke apart and turned to see zero barking at someone.

Yami sighed. "Hello Seto, what do you want?"

The one named Seto had pale skin like Yami's and had cold blue eyes. Fangs could be seen coming out of his mouth. He had on a black suit with a black cape. Under the cape was red. He just smirked at Yami. "Your fans want a word with you."

Yami glared. "I'm busy."

Seto hissed. "I don't care, I'm tired of being asked where you're at."

Yami sighed. "Fine." He looked at Yugi. "Wait from me at my house, once you find Zero."

Yugi nodded, before watching Yami leave with Seto.

Zero floated back over with the rib bone. Yugi took it and put it in his pocket. "Man Yami has all the fun."

Zero cocked his head at Yugi.

"Zero what do you say to a little adventure."

Zero barked.

"Good lets pay a quick visit to my grandpa first." He ran off through the pumpkin field, through the graveyard, and through town.

**((Yugi's House))**

Hiding from most creatures Yugi was able to make it home. His home was a huge building. It was like a square with a circle on top. He went to the door and knocked. It wasn't long before the door opened. An old man in a wheel chair sat there. He had purple eyes and had hair like Yugi except it was grey. His forehead had a scar going across it. He had on black pants, a lab coat, and black gloves. "Oh Yugi, I thought you would be with Yami."

Yugi smiled and walked inside with Zero. "I was, but I thought I see if you needed anything done, I may not live here much anymore, but I still like to help."

Grandpa shook his head. "No, everything is done, except my lunch."

Yugi nodded. "I will get right to it."

Yugi headed to the kitchen. He wasn't just a grandson, he was his grandpa's creation. Grandpa made him to do work and chores, but Yami came around and well Yugi didn't hang around a lot. He like to be with Yami more and Grandpa didn't mind.

**((Lunch Time))**

Lunch was finally ready. Green pea soup was Grandpa's favorite. Before Yugi took it to him, he reached up on the top self and pulled down a cookie jar. He opened it, then pulled out a small vial that said "Night Shade."

He smiled to himself, before pouring a little in the soup. Once he put the vial up, where grandpa wouldn't find it, he took the soup to his grandfather. With his grandfather knocked out from the nightshade, Yami wouldn't be able to question him or have his help in finding him.

**((Human World))**

Joey Wheeler, a normal human being, was walking from school. Everywhere, everybody was getting ready for Halloween. Pumpkins were on people doorsteps and shopping centers were selling too much candy. This blonde hair teen hated Halloween. Nothing fun ever happened. Kids just went trick-or-treating and parents yelled at bigger kids for scaring the smaller ones.

He headed toward the park where a maze and a pumpkin patch was set up. A month before Halloween in the park, there was a maze setup the day and near the maze was a small pumpkin patch. This is where Joey hung out with his friends in October.

Speaking of his friends, they were already there sitting on a couple of large pumpkins. One had long white hair and brown eyes. His skin was a pale color. The other had long dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. His skin was tan.

Joey walked up to them. "Done anything fun lately?"

The white hair one shook his head. "No, but Malik has."

The one known as Malik laughed. "No I haven't."

Joey smirked. "Let me guess, played sick and stayed home again."

Malik rubbed the back of his head. "I can't help it, I hate school."

Joey nodded. "We all do, well except Ryou."

Ryou blushed.

Joey looked at Ryou. "So why weren't you at school?"

Ryou looked down. "Forgot to set my alarm."

Malik just laughed. "Your so lucky you live alone, my sister always wakes me up. I'm not allowed to have an alarm."

The three just sat there talking away, not knowing someone was watching.

**((With Yugi))**

Yugi stood quietly behind a tree. He had just come out of the portal with zero that led to Domino, Japan. This is where Yami liked to do most of his scaring. Zero floated by his feet, very bored.

Yugi watched as three boys talked and sat on some large pumpkins. There skin wasn't old or too pale like Seto's and Yami's. They had on strange clothes and everything around them looked new. This was not a place Yugi would hope to every live in. The sun was up and Yugi didn't want to know what would happen if he stepped out into it, so he stayed in the dark.

He heard them talking about how Halloween was for losers and should be destroyed. Yugi felt like crying. His life was all about Halloween.

Zero could tell Yugi was upset and got mad. He floated out of his hiding place and toward the boys.

"Zero No!"

**((With Joey, Ryou, and Malik))**

"Zero, No!"

Joey and the other two looked toward the forest to see what looked like a ghost dog coming at them. They stood up quickly as they could and looked at the thing with the glowing orange nose barking at them.

"Zero, Come Back!"

They looked up to see what looked like a boy with blue skin and a multiply colored dress on. He had tri-colored hair and doe like amethyst eyes.

The ghost dog floated back to the boy. The boy turned and ran back into the forest.

The three ran after him, wondering if maybe he was hurt with all the scars on his body.

The forest was huge and you can easily get lost in it that is why they had the maze set up there.

As they ran after the boy they saw that the forest was very dark back this way. No sun at all.

It wasn't long till they noticed the boy had ran into a clearing.

Joey stopped and watched as the boy went to a tree with a pumpkin draw on it.

The boy grabbed a handle on the picture and opened it. He was pulled in along with the dog.

All three of them were shocked. Joey ran to the tree and before he could do anything, he was pulled in too.

Ryou and Malik not far behind.

**((With Yugi))**

Yugi walked up the dark steps and opens the doors. He walks out into the cemetery, but only gets a little bit away before falling to his knees. He had never ran that fast before.

Zero floated beside him and was trying to get his attention.

Yugi turned and to his shock saw the three boys crawling out of the grave he just come out of.

They all stood up and looked around in shock.

The blonde one was the first to speak. "Where are we?"

The white hair one looked at Yugi. "Hey it's the boy."

Yugi stood up and backed up.

The one with darker blonde hair reached out a hand. "Hey we mean no harm, we want to help."

Yugi wrapped his arms around himself. "No I don't want Help!"

Just then two figures quickly passed Yugi and knocked out all three.

Yugi looked and sighed in relief. There stood two of Yami's other friends, Bakura and Marik. Both were werewolves. Bakura was an albino werewolf, which was rare. He had pale fur and skin. He had little white ears ontop his head. Black pants were the only clothes he had on. On his feet and hands there was a lot of fur, but everywhere else there was only a little. He had long white hair and brown-crimson eyes.

Marik was a brown werewolf. He had brown fur and tan skin. He had little brown ears ontop his head. Tan pants were all he wore. Just like Bakura he had a lot of brown fur on his hands and feet, with only a little everywhere else. He had long dirty blonde hair and dark violet eyes.

Both had sharp claws and were little troublemakers. They were both looking at him.

Yugi gulped. He was in trouble.

Bakura smirked. "I guess you know why we are here."

Yugi sighed. "Yami is looking for me."

Marik clapped. "Your good, so are you going to come with us the easy or hard way."

Bakura showed his fangs. "Please say hard way."

Yugi glared. "I'll say easy, because I don't think Yami will be happy if I come back in pieces."

Marik growled. "You never any fun."

"Life's not fun, it's a bitch."

Bakura picked up the white hair human on the ground and threw him over his shoulder. "Why were they following you?"

Yugi shrugged. "I don't know."

Marik threw the other two over his shoulder. "Well we better get back."

Yugi lead the way back with the other two behind him.

**((Grandpa's House))**

Yugi looked at the ground, as Yami stood infront of him. Not looking very happy.

Grandpa, Seto, Bakura, and Marik all stood away. Scared for there dead lives.

"What in the hell were you thinking?!"

Yugi kept looking at his feet. "I just wanted to go look at the human world for myself."

Yami ran his hand through his hair. "I told you to wait till later." He sighed. "Now we have humans in our world."

Yugi looked to see the three humans strapped to one of the metal tables in his grandfathers lab. "I didn't mean for them to follow me." Tears started to form in his eyes.

Yami hated it when Yugi cried. It always hurt him. "Look don't cry, I'm not mad, just disappointed in you."

Yugi tried to stop the tears, but they wouldn't. "You are mad." He continued to cry as he hide his face in Yami's chest.

Bakura leaned over to Marik. "His good."

Seto hit them over the head. "Shut up!"

Yami really REALLY hated it when Yugi cried. He wrapped his arms around him. "I'm not mad."

Yugi looked up at him. "Really?"

"Really."

Yugi smiled and his tears were gone. "Love you." He gave Yami a kiss.

Yami kissed back.

Bakura and Marik both fell over.

Seto smirked. "You have too much of a soft spot for him Yami."

Yami just glared at him. "Watch it Vampire. I've seen you staring at the blonde on the table."

The Vampire turned his head. "I don't know what your talking about."

Yami chuckled.

Yugi walked over to the humans, who were knocked out cold. "What are we going to do with them?"

Yami rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure, but I know we don't need humans here." He looked at Yugi's grandfather. "Gramps, what do you think?"

Grandpa wheeled his way over to the humans and looked at them. "Well I could build a machine to wipe out their memory's of us and this place."

Yami nodded. "Can you build it soon?"

Grandpa shook his head. "It will have to be the day after Halloween, I am way too busy."

Yami sighed. "Fine, for now they will stay there and away from everyone else."

Bakura and Marik both had gotten up and growled. "Hey! Why can't we have them?!"

Yami glared at the two bakas. "What?"

Bakura walked up to the knocked out teens. "Like we said, why can't we have them. You have a partner, why can't we and Marik have one."

Yami looked at him weird. "Their Humans."

Marik walked up beside Bakura. "So, that can all be changed by a quick bite."

Yami looked at Yugi, who had just come up and grabbed his hand. "Yami, it's true and Bakura and Marik want something like we have. Besides I could use some friends."

Yugi gave Yami his puppy-dog pout and Yami couldn't say no.

Yami sighed. "Fine, but the humans get to choose if they want to stay or not. If they don't, grandpa will build the machine and their memories will be eased."

Bakura and Marik nodded.

Yami went over to the table. "First Yugi will show them around town while we get everything finished for Halloween tomorrow."

Bakura and Marik both nodded at this too.

Yami hit all three of the humans on the head and they woke up.

**((Joey, Ryou, and Malik's P.O.V))**

All three slowly woke up. They tired to move, but found they couldn't. Joey looked around and gasped. Ryou and Malik just had eves the size of plates. In front of them were things they had never seen before. They were in some kind of lab. The people infront of them were in some sort of early Halloween costumes. There were two werewolves, a vampire, a old man in a wheelchair and a lab coat, a pale looking man in a black suit, and the blue boy they had ran after.

The pale looking man in the black suit was the first to speak. "What are your guys names?"

Joey didn't know what to say, but decided it was best to at least say their names. Maybe that would help them get some answers. "I'm Joey, Ryou is the white haired one and the other one is Malik."

"Well I'm Yami, the pumpkin king of this fair Halloween Town. The one beside me is Yugi, my partner. You might remember him."

Joey blushed a little. "Yea, sorry about chasing you Yugi. We thought you were hurt."

Malik shook his head. "Did you just say Halloween Town?"

Yugi nodded. "As you can see, I was born this way and I'm fine."

The guy in the wheelchair took their cuffs off. "Yes, this is a town called Halloween Town. This is where all the creatures of the night live. Every Halloween we come out of our world and go to yours."

Malik sat up. "This can't be real."

Joey watched in shock as the white haired werewolf went over to Ryou, who was rubbing his wrists.

"You ok?"

Ryou nodded and blushed.

Malik's look-a-like werewolf walked over to Malik and asked if he was ok.

"Yea."

The werewolf smirked and kissed Malik's cheek.

Malik blushed big time.

Joey ignored it and got up off the table. He walked over to Yugi. "So when can we go home?"

Yami walked up beside Yugi and wrapped his arms around him. "You can't go home until after Halloween, that is if you want to go home."

Joey crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

Yami smirked. "Well by the way your friends are acting with mine, they might want to stay."

Joey turned around to see that he was right. Ryou and his look-a-like were talking, which was weird because Ryou didn't talk to anyone, but him and Malik. Malik and his look-a-like were in a major lip lock.

Yugi giggled. "Seems Bakura and Marik really like them."

Joey was shocked at his friends. They had just meet the so called Bakura and Marik.

The vampire came up beside Yami. "So what is the mutt going to do?"

Joey growled. "I'm not a mutt Mr….Mr… What a minute what is your name?"

The vampire put out his hand. "Name is Seto."

Joey took his hand and was blushing as Seto kissed it, before letting it go.

Yami gave Yugi a kiss, before taking his arm from around him. "Ok guys we need to get going."

Marik stopped kissing Malik and growled. "I always hate the day before Halloween." He gave Malik one more kiss. "Be back later." He left Malik's side and went over to Yami and Seto.

Bakura did the same to Ryou and went over to the three.

All four left without another word. Grandpa had already left to go do something else.

Yugi clapped his hands infront of him. "So would you like to see the town?"

Ryou and Malik nodded.

Joey wasn't so sure. "I don't know, we really need to work on getting home."

Yugi shook his head. "Sorry, not until after Halloween." He waved his hand. "Come on, let me give you the tour."

With nothing else to do all three followed Yugi.

**((Later on))**

Yugi had showed Joey, Ryou, and Malik every part of Halloween Town, except the part where Rex and Weevil lived with their boss.

Ryou sat the house and pointed to it. "What is that?"

Yugi just keep walking. "Nothing, just a house."

Joey and the other followed.

Joey walked up beside Yugi. "That place must be bad."

Yugi nodded. "It is. It's the home of one of the most evil creatures of Halloween Town. His name is Pegasus. One time he tried to kill me and Santa Claus."

Malik stopped shocked. "You know Santa Claus."

Yugi turned to look at him and nodded. "Yes, every holiday has it's own world. Remember when on the news they talked about someone taking Santa Claus's place."

All three nodded.

Yugi shook his head. "That was Yami. He was bored of Halloween and tired to take over Christmas." He smiled. "But things are ok now."

Ryou looked around. "This place is pretty awesome."

Joey shook his head. "Don't get any ideas. We need to go back home, where we belong."

Ryou growled. "Joey just because you hate it here doesn't mean me and Malik do!"

Malik and Joey were looking at Ryou with wide eyes. He never yelled at anyone.

Ryou took a deep breath. "I don't know why you hate Halloween, but to tell you the truth., I don't. Maybe I want to stay. The first person to even look at me like a lover was Bakura."

Joey stepped up to him. "You just meet the stupid freak."

Malik and Yugi stood back, afraid for their lives.

Slap!

Joey put a hand to his now red cheek. Ryou, the sweet little one, had just slapped him.

"Never call him that. Nobody, but you and Malik had ever cared about me. Now someone wants to care for me like a lover and you are trying to stand in the way. I can't believe were even friends." He turned and ran off.

Malik went to run after him, but no before looking at Joey. "I hope your happy." He ran off toward where Ryou went.

Yugi didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave Joey alone, but Ryou and Malik could get lost or worse one of the other creatures finding them.

He looked at Joey. "Joey do you see that house over there."

Joey looked to see a house with a gate at the front that had a pumpkin on top. The house was small, but it had a long skinny pipe coming from the floor to lead to a room. He nodded at Yugi.

"Good, go to it as fast as you can. The door should be unlocked. Just go in and don't let anyone else. I will go find your friends."

He ran off after them, as Joey headed to the house.

**((Pumpkin Patch))**

Yugi was in the pumpkin patch by the hill. He was trying to catch his breath. After looking everywhere around Halloween Town the moon was well in the sky. Yugi couldn't find Ryou and Malik anywhere.

He knew if he went back to Yami without them, he would be in very deep trouble. Hopefully Ryou and Malik were ok or maybe Bakura and Marik had found them.

Yugi decided it was best to go get Joey and then find Yami.

**((Elsewhere))**

Joey slowly opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was headed toward the house, then blank. He looked beside him and to his shock, there were Ryou and Malik.

Both were still out cold and lying on a metal looking table thing. Ropes were wrapped around them.

Joey looked down to see he was also had ropes wrapped around him and he was on a metal table too. Boy he was tired of being knocked out and waking up to find himself tied to a cold table.

Everything around him was black. You couldn't see a thing.

He turned his head to his friends. "Hey Ryou, Malik!"

Malik blinked his eyes opened. "Huh?"

Joey sighed. "Good, your still alive. Where are we?"

Malik shook his head. "I don't know. Ryou and me were just sitting in the pumpkin patch and then black. Someone had throw something over us and dragged us off."

Laughter could be heard. Lights slowly came on in different colors. Around them were skeletons, bats, and robots with guns. Their table rose up so that they could look straight ahead. There was a machine and below the machine was what looked like lava.

Two little creatures came out, laughing at them.

The brown haired devil was the first to speak. "The name is Rex and next to me is Weevil. We are Pegasus's boys. We were ordered to get you three so you could meet him."

A man soon walked out in a maroon suit. He had long silver hair that went to his shoulder and covered one of his eyes. The one eye they could see was brown. "I see all of our humans are awake."

Malik looked beside him to see Ryou had woken up.

Pegasus smirked. "Didn't think Yami would let humans be in the Halloween show and not me. That just isn't right."

Joey growled. "So what! I heard about what you did last Christmas. No wonder Yami wouldn't let you be in this Halloween show."

Pegasus walked up near the table and stepped on a bottom. The table moved a little more up.

All three had eyes the size of plates.

"I would be watching your mouths if I was you. You're my ticket to what I want and I really would like you a live."

All three gulped.

**((With Yugi))**

Yugi slowly walked up to Yami, who was by the town's fountain. He was talking with Seto, Marik, and Bakura.

Yami saw him and turned to greet him. "Hey koi. What's wrong?" He looked behind Yugi. "Where are the others?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "Well about them. I'm not sure, Ryou and Joey had a fight, and Ryou ran off then Malik after him. I sent Joey to our house, but he wasn't there. I can't find any of them."

Bakura and Marik looked pissed. They were quick to run off.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "I'm so sorry, I know they were my responsibility, but things just happen so fast."

Yami walked up to Yugi and hugged him. "It's ok, I know Bakura and Marik they will find them." He looked at Seto. "We should help."

Seto nodded. "Our luck those two will tear the place apart."

So Yami, Yugi, and Seto set off to find Joey, Ryou, and Malik.

**((Near Pegasus's house))**

Bakura, Marik, Yami, Yugi, and Seto had all ended up at Pegasus's house. They walked across the old bridge and stopped infront of a cage that served as a elevator into the house.

Yami looked at Bakura and Marik. "Your sure the humans scent stops here?"

Both nodded.

Yami sighed. "I should of known Pegasus was behind this."

Seto, Bakura, and Marik all got into the cage.

Yami turned to Yugi. "I want you to go home."

Yugi shook his head. "No, they are my new friends and I want to help."

"No!"

Yugi was getting pissed. "Stop treating me like a baby. I thought I was your lover."

"You are Yugi, I just don't want you hurt."

Yugi took Yami's hands into his. "With you by my side, I will never get hurt."

Yami sighed. Yugi was right. He held Yugi close as they got into the cage.

It closed and took them up into the house.

**((With the other and Pegasus))**

Joey yawned.

Pegasus was rolling some dice, Rex and Weevil were on the floor playing cards, Ryou had fallen asleep, and Malik was counting backwards.

Pegasus rolled the dice and got double ones. "Snake eyes as always." He threw the dice at the wall. "Where are those stupid freaks. I've been waiting." He turned to look at Rex and Weevil. "You guys are sure they will come and get them."

Rex nodded. "Yup, the Pumpkin king's partner seemed very close to them."

"You got that right."

Pegasus turned around and smirked. "So you finally come."

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Marik, and Seto had all just climbed down a ladder into Pegasus's lair.

Rex and Weevil quickly got up.

Bakura and Marik growled. "Release them now!" They showed their sharp teeth and claws.

Pegasus just laughed. "I think not, unless Yami agrees to a few things."

Bakura stepped forward a little. "Or how about I tear you apart and let all those little bugs inside of you loose."

Joey, Ryou, who had woken up, and Malik almost threw up as they saw Pegasus pull back his hair to show no eye and a bug crawl out of the empty socket.

"You mean these bugs."

Yugi moved behind Yami. "That is just sick."

Pegasus looked right at Yugi. "I'm sorry to hear that, I thought you liked gross, sense you are with the most horrible monster in Halloween Town."

Yami stepped up. "Shut your trap! What do you want?"

Pegasus smirked. "One for you to let me take your place as the Pumpkin King and Two I want what no one else in Halloween Town can have but you."

Yami was confused. "What?"

"Yugi."

Yugi blinked. "Me?"

Pegasus nodded. "You're the only creature that has beauty around here."

Yugi was in deep thought.

Yami looked at him. "Yugi what are you thinking?!"

Yugi looked at Pegasus. "Give us a minute." He stood on his tiptoes and whispered something in Yami's ear.

Yami listened then nodded. "If you really feel that way."

Yugi stepped up. "We agree to your terms, but you must let Joey, Ryou, and Malik leave with Bakura, Seto, and Marik."

Pegasus shrugged. "Sounds fair enough, I don't care about the stupid humans anyway."

Yugi turned to Bakura, Seto, and Marik. "Guys I want you all to get out of here with your partners."

Bakura shook his head. "There ain't no way."

Yugi glared. "I said it now do it."

Yami nodded to them. "Do it."

Bakura sighed. "Fine."

Rex and Weevil had let the humans go and they ran toward the others.

Ryou ran into Bakura's arms and the same went for Malik to Marik. Joey just went up to Seto and Seto took his hand.

As told they all left.

Yami and Yugi just stood there at first, then Yugi walked up near Pegasus.

Pegasus smirked. "I knew you would come to your senses soon."

Yugi put up a fake smile. "Well I know for sure you will make a better Pumpkin King then Yami. I just follow the crown."

Yami felt like he was going to puke.

Pegasus clapped his hands.

Rex and Weevil went up behind Yami and then tied ropes around him.

Yugi was shocked. "What are you doing?"

Pegasus laughed. "What better way to become Pumpkin King then to kill the original."

Rex and Weevil carried Yami over to the table and put him on it.

Yami growled. "You will so pay for this Pegasus."

Pegasus shook his head. "Don't get mad at me. Get mad at Yugi. His the one who left you." He turned to Yugi. "Kill him."

Yugi sighed and walked over to the button on the floor. He was about to press it when a thought came to mind.

He turned to Pegasus. "How about the last thing he sees is something horrible."

Pegasus walked up to Yugi. "Like what my queen?"

Yugi giggled. "You know."

Pegasus eyes lit up. "I knew there was a reason I liked you." He leaned down close to Yugi's lips.

Yugi thought /EWWWWW/ He leaned up, but just before Pegasus could kiss him. Yugi hit him on the side of the neck.

Pegasus fell over, knocked out cold.

Yugi dusted his hands. "Didn't know it would be that easy." He looked at Rex and Weevil. "Do you want a piece of me."

Both shook their heads and knocked each other out.

Yugi laughed and went over to Yami. He helped him up, then undid the ropes.

As soon as the ropes were off, Yami quickly pulled Yugi into a kiss. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you said you were only going to get the others out."

Yugi giggled. "I had to make you look believable. If I told you, you wouldn't have looked so scared."

Yami smirked and hugged Yugi. "This is why I love you so much."

Yugi looked over at the knocked out three. "So what are we going to do with them."

Yami smirked. "I think I have an idea."

**((Halloween Night))**

In Domino Park children laughed and played. Near the maze and Pumpkin patch were three poles. Tied on those poles were Pegasus, Rex, and Weevil. Two barrels of hand size pumpkins were infront of them. These pumpkins were easily broken when they hit something and they only grew in Halloween Town. Kids were standing there throwing them at the three.

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Seto, and Joey all stood to the side. They were laughing their butts off.

Yugi smiled up at Yami. "Good idea."

Bakura wiped a tear from his eye. "This may not be scary, but it sure is funny."

Yami sighed after his laughing fit. "We may not get much scaring in tonight, but watching this is worth it."

Ryou and Malik were holding on to there now lovers for support. They just couldn't stop laughing. The two were now werewolves. They looked just like Bakura and Marik, but unlike them, they had on shirts. Ryou wore black pants and a blue and white striped shirt. Malik wore tan pants and a dark violet shirt.

Joey was just dressed like a vampire. He wasn't sure if he wanted to become on just yet. He was going to live in Halloween Town though with his old friends and new ones.

**((Midnight))**

All the creatures headed went back to Halloween Town. Pegasus, Rex, and Weevil were just left in the Human World.

Yugi and Yami were sitting on top the hill with their arms around each other. The moon was shinning brightly.

Seto, Joey, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik were all sitting in the pumpkin patch holding their partners.

Yugi looked up at Yami. "I think this was a good Halloween."

Yami nodded. "Way better then last year."

Yugi kissed his cheek. "Love you."

Yami not one to take a kiss on the cheek, leaned down and kiss Yugi deeply on the lips.

**The End!**

Sakura: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is the longest story I have ever written. X.X

Yumi: We hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it wasn't that good.

Yugi and Yami: Remember to Review!


End file.
